Shadow
by CG1 Temporal
Summary: GuyverEva cross. M to be safe. first fic. probably shinjiXasuka, maybe shinjiXrei. AU. OC. Haitus
1. Appearance of a Shadow

CG1 Temporal

Shadow

Ch. 1

The Appearance of a Shadow

Author's Note: This starts late in a fanfic that I plan to write (It has nothing to do with Evangelion)

"Speaking words"

Disclaimer I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Guyver. My brother and me made up the characters in the first part of this chapter; the only ones that I made up myself are Onyx, Drake, Kari, and Kira Fudo. The rest are character from the series Neon Genesis Evangelion. And Oh, Yes there is going to be OOC or OCC or whatever the hell you call it. I'm not getting paid for posting this so please don't sue me.

A/N: Most of this will just be for the series. It will be exactly the same as the series except for where I will be writing in this chapter. So if you saw the series you should know what is happening most of the time. Hopefully. You should know something about Guyver too. Oh, and in the first part everything is in English.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

We see two teenagers sprinting down a dark sidewalk. One is white, about 5"11", with jet-black hair, eyes, and a black dress suit. His eyes looked like he had no pupils or irises at all. The other was 5"6', white, short brown hair and golden eyes. He was wearing brown slacks, white dress shirt, and a forest green sports jacket.

"Come on Onyx, your going to be late for your father's birthday man." Said the brown haired one.

"Ya, Ya I know. I know. Let's just get going, Drake." Retorted the black one (Onyx)

"You know that we could get there fast if you transform."

"NO, I don't want to get in trouble with dad again."

"Come on I want to see what's new this time."

"Nothing, I already told you. Come on lets just hurry up and get there. I don't know why we're having it at Dlee's place. His place is friggen pigsty."

"Maybe it's because it's your dad's first time to actually celebrate it in who knows how long."

"Only Dlee would remember that. And believe it or not he has great long-term memory, but if you ask him what he ate five minutes ago all he comes up with is a big fat blank."

They started running even faster now that they knew that they were going to be late no matter what, they just wanted to get there without being more than an hour late. They were already ten minutes late. When they finally got to the front door of what looked like dilapidated house. They stopped and before they even got up the steps a man that looked like he was still in his late teens opened the door and said in a very depressed voice. "You are late... again."

"Sorry, Dlee, we just lost track of time." Said a very out of breath Onyx. (They had run over three miles in six minutes)

"I already knew that, now get in here and get out of this cold ass weather." (Onyx's friends all called Dlee the lizard behind his back because he always complained that it was too cold)

"Okay, okay, just stop blocking the friggen door."

With that said, they entered the hose and found that on the in side it looked ten times bigger than it did on the outside and about a thousand times better.

"Hello Onyx." Said a man with shoulder length brown hair tied in a ponytail and hazel eyes. Even though he was often mistaken for a collage student from far away when you looked into his eyes you could see what was left from years of fighting with his friends and his lover. Dlee (CG1 Temporal), Landrew (Warrior Wizard Fire), Dlee (Male Potential Guyver), Kris (Warrior Wizard Air), and his wife Morrigan (Female Potential Guyver)

A/N: Yes, I know that there are 2 people with the same name. Just stay with me. And oh ya I refer to the Dlee with the CG unit as CG1, Temp, or Temporal. And now back to the fic.

"Onyx how's your girlfriend? Did she break up with you yet for turning into fire on your date?"

"Na, Kris, she actually just asked me out again. And besides it's not like I burnt her cloths off like the last one."

"Ya, but all it takes is a matter of time."

"Time is all he has left."

"What do you mean Temp."

"Nothing, just have fun while you can before you get to be like your old man here."

"Ya, right Temp, you're the only one that could call me an old man and get away with it." Said a faintly amused person.

"That's because I'm the only one who can actually stand up to Energy Guyver in a one on one fight. And he's your strongest form."

"That's only because you have that stupid barrier around you all of the time."

"Ya, and I happen to have more than five consciousnesses in my mind."

"Only you could stay sane with those people in there."

"At least I don't have to do any thing to hold them back, unlike you."

"All right already, stop fighting like this." Said a girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Sorry Kari."

"Ya. Sorry sis."

A/N: Kari is Dlee's adopted sister and NOT a guyver, she is a zoaloard. I though that I had put enough guyvers in this fic for now. Also note that Kari is Onyx's girlfriend, but they haven't told anyone.

"Come and let's get this thing started." Exclaimed a male waving around a sword.

"Ah, not you damn idiot." Said a girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, your majesty, but you know that I never miss a good party."

"And you always act like you are the only one who can actually dance even if you don't know the meaning of the word."

"At least I have been held back three times."

"That was years ago."

"Break it up you two and relax. And there will be NO dancing at this party, curtsey of good old Temp."

"Why not?"

"Because I hate dancing and this is my house."

"Has Landrew gotten a girlfriend yet?"

"No, but I think that he is still trying, that poor, poor kid."

"Hay, I heard that you pig faced, little, good for nothing brat."

"Stop picking on Kris. She is right you know. No matter how hard you try you still can't get a girl."

Suddenly everyone stopped talking at once.

"Do you hear that?"

"Ya"

"Hear what?" (Drake the only one that is human)

"Be quite you dummy."

"Let's go check it out."

"OK. Just be quite."

With that every one left and went out of the back door. They toke off running. They stopped when they got into a clearing that had a cylinder with a marking that had N2 on it with a timer on it that had one minute left. Onyx went forward and started to mess with it.

"Onyx don't do that!" Yelled Seph.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Just get behind one of your barriers while I take care of this. And don't interrupt me while I'm doing this."

With that he went back to working on the bomb. Suddenly the timer started to go faster and jumped down to ten seconds.

"Onyx get back here NOW!"

"Fuck!"

With that he ran towards them only to get teleported to the other side when he got close to them.

"No! Onyx!"

"Damn it."

Onyx suddenly went back to the bomb and made a shield of black fire around the bomb. When the bomb went off it blasted apart the shields that Onyx made and blew him back in to the others shield, and when he hit the shield he teleported through it again, but on the other side only his clothes came out. Along with lots of fire.

"No, Onyx!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

Kari runs over to Onyx's cloths and hugged them to her chest and crying.

"Kari what's wrong?"

"Wait a second, were you Onyx's girlfriend?"

Kari speaking through tears, almost too softly to be heard, "Yes."

Then something falls out of his cloths. It is an extensively decorated sheath for a dagger.

"Seph isn't that the sheath for the dagger that you gave Onyx for his birthday last year."

"Ya it is."

"Why is the blade missing then?"

"I didn't see this coming." Said a slightly perplexed CG1.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while in another dimension

We see two people in a car. One is wearing a black dress and had a white Greek cross around her neck. The other is a boy about fourteen wearing a white button up tee shirt and dark jeans. They were looking out of a car window at a giant being that was surrounded by airplanes. Suddenly the airplanes left.

"Hey, wait a second. NO! They're going to use an N2 mine!" Exclaimed the woman.

Muffled, "Hun?"

"Get down!"

And with that we see a huge explosion that sends the car flying. Suddenly a body hits the car.

"What the heck was that?"

"I don't know ma'am."

They hear a groan and then they saw a hand move to the window and a person slowly and painfully pulled him self up in to a standing position. He smiled at them and then collapsed into a heap. The first thing that they noticed was that he was naked, Second was that he had a ceremonial dagger in his hand. Third, he wasn't even burned. And finally was the fact that he looked like an American.

"I think that we should take him with us."

"Why, Shinji?"

"I think that surviving a blast like that is not normal."

"You're probably right. OK just help me straighten the car first."

"Right Miss Katsuragi."

"Call me Misato"

With that they both get to one side of the car and pulled down on the side of the car. When they righted the car they put the other person into the back and fastened him in. When they got into the car the woman, Misato got onto a cell phone and placed a call to NERV center.

A/N: During phone conversations the speaker on the other end will have these / around what they say.

"Ritsuko"

/What is it Misato, I'm busy. /

"We just got hit from the shock wave of an N2 mine."

/What are you doing way out there/

"That's none of your business."

/You got lost again, didn't you/

"That's not why I called you. After the shock wave a body flew and hit the car. What was amazing was the fact that he was still alive and had the strength to stand up. We are bringing him and the third child to HQ."

/What! You mean that he survived the explosion of and N2 mine and being hit by a car? Get them here NOW/

"Just have someone they are waiting for us."

/Fine. Just don't hurt them too much before you get here. /

"All right I'll get there as fast as I can."

/OK see you as soon as I can. /

"Bye."

/Bye. /

With that Misato hangs up and starts the engine. As the engine starts they speed off to the entrance into the geo-front. When they got to the geo-front they were greeted by an express car train into the geo-front send towards NERV HQ.

When they got to the exit platform there was a lot people there waiting for them.

"Sir we are here to escort you and the third child to unit 01, and to take the other one to I.C.U. just incase something happened to him."

"All right lets get going."

With that they went their separate ways Misato and Shinji to Eva 01 and Onyx to the infirmary.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After Eva Unit 01 defeated the third angel Sachiel in 1st Cranial NERV a few doors down from Shinji Ikari's room.

A/N: This part will mostly be just history and extra data. Read on my audience.

In a hospital bed we see a young man lying on his back staring at the ceiling and wondering were he is and what is he doing there. He got up when he relised that he was being watched from someone in the corner of the room. He used his elbows to prop himself up. "_Ugh... Where, where am I?"_

A/N: I'm going to use Italics when the people are speaking in English and regular for any other language.

_"You are at NERV HQ in Tokyo 3, Japan."_

_"NERV. What's that?"_

_"It's a U.N. sanctioned organization that is a special defense against beings called "Angels"."_

_"Angels?"_

_"Yah it's had to explain, but in a very basic definition. An Angel is a being that caused second impact, and the destruction of half of the human race."_

_"Wait second impact. What the hell is that?"_

_"You don't know about the second impact? Where were you for the last fifteen years?"_

_"Wait what year is it."_

_"Year? It's 2015."_

_"Hold it! 2015! That was 500 years ago."_

_"500 years, but that would be impossible."_

_"Yah it would unless..." (Whispering) "Damn you Temporal."_

_"What is it? Who is Temporal?"_

_"Temporal? Temporal is one of my father's best friends, and he is a... very unique person."_

_"Unique? How is that?"_

_"Let's just say that he is um... let's just leave it at that for now."_

_"All right, but I would like too learn more about that later, but for now you need your rest. Oh and by the way you had a really interesting dagger on you when you got here."_

_"A dagger?"_

_"Ya we thought that it might be important so we put it in storage for safekeeping."_

_"It is very important to me. May I please have it back?"_

_"You can have it back after you get out of here and have a mental evaluation."_

_"I understand. I work for a military myself."_

_"You do! You can't be more than 16."_

_"Actually I'm almost 60. When I was younger I aged rapidly and then finally stopped ageing when I got to look like this."_

_"Damn. What rank do you hold?"_

_"I'm a captain."_

_"Only a captain."_

_"Ya. The reason that is, is because I only joined 10 years ago. The reason I'm not higher is because I turned down most of my promotions, because they were given to me by my father. I only took them when I felt that I really felt I earned them."_

_"If you excepted all of the promotions what would your rank be?"_

_"I would probably be a general like my father and his friends. Now if you will excuse yourself I seem to be getting a little tired."_

_"All right, but if you need anything just ask for Kira Fudo."_

_"That's you I presume."_

_"Yeah that's my name. Oh, ya, what's your name."_

_"I'm Onyx Star."_

_"Well Mr. Star I'll just leave you be for now. Good bye."_

_"Good bye Kira."_

"With that Kira left the room."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is my first fic. So please R&R and try not to flame too much. No matter what you review there will be more. Hopefully not as bad. Yes I know that this chapter SUCKS, but just stay with me for now. Your reviews will help me decide what to change in the later chapters. I'll update A.S.A.P. I am currently editing Ch. 2 then it will be given to my prereader and then posted. So please R&R.

Pre-read by: Seph Star, Landrew, and dragon's death


	2. The Shadow that Lent a Helping Hand

CG1 Temporal

Shadow

Ch. 2

The Shadow that Lent a Helping Hand

"speach"

_Thoughts_

Disclaimer: see first chapter

A/N: This takes place after the fourth angel, Shamshel, is destroyed. It went exactly the same as series.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In terminal Dogma outside of Cammander Gendo's office

"Sir, the commander will see you now."

"About time."

"Fallow me."

With that they enter a room that was huge but sparcilly furnished. All it had was one desk in the middle of the room. On the celing there was a very nticat tree like pattern on the ceiling of the room. Sitting at the desk was a relitivly old man compared to the one who had just entered the room. The man sitting down wa swearing orange glasses, and had on a black uniform.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Star?" Calmly said the man behind the desk as if happed every day.

"Yes. I hoping that I could be of service to the orginization that helped me when I thrown into this world."

"So you want to work for us ?"

"Yes, sir."

"What can you do that can be of any help to us."

"Well I have master degrees in bio-chemistry, bio-engineering, genetics, a bachlors degree in explosives, and a doctor's degree in computer programing. I was also a captain for the World Defense Force."

"Humm. It seems that there might be some use for you . I would like for you to meet with our head scientist in our Bio-engineering section, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. You will be joining progect E."

"Of course sir."

"Dismissed."

"Thank you sir."

With that the man standing left the room.

"Well, well another pawn comes to play the game, an interesting little twist, don't you agree Mr. Fuyutsuki."

"Yes this is very interesting. I heard that he is going to be staying next door to Captain Katsuragi and your son."

"Yes, well they did help him get back on his feet. He really does act like he is older than he looks. Did you happen to get a same of his DNA while he was in the hospital."

"Yes, It is already being analyzied for any annomallies."

"Alright, you are dismissed."

"Yes, commander."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Katsuragi house hold. After Star got back to his apartment.

"Shinji! Shinji! Shinji were are you!" Yelled a distressed Misato.

A knock on the the doorMisato runs out of the room nearly tripping over a chair. When she reaches the door she yanks open the door saying, "Shinj!" On the other side of the door were two stanrtaled teenage. It made Misato more depressed because not only was Shinji not there, but there were two of his fellow classmates, Kensuka Aida and Touji Suzuhara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking in the park north of Tokyo-3 in the dark.

Thinking to himself _What the hell happened that made me come here. I don't like it, the fact that Gendo hired me so easily. It's destubing. I don't like this. It just to confusing. I just want to go home and see Kari again, I miss her so much. I need to find someone to talk to. I need to get some things off my chest I really hate the fact that I can't see any of my friends again. Man I am sooo fucking depressed right now. I need a drink._

After he stops thinking to himself he starts walking toward town to get some alcahol into his system. While he walks into town he comes across a kid caring a duffle bag and just walking around amilissly.

"Hey, kid whats the matter with you."

The kid, startled, looked into the man's eyes. They look something like Rei's only not red, but all black, like looking into the abyss. something that you could lose yourself into if you stared into them for too long.

"Huh. What the... I know you. Your the person who got hit by the N2 mine. "

"Oh so your one of the people who helped me. I didn't get a chance to thank you yet for that."

Embaressed. "That was nothing, I just did what needed to be done."

"Yeah well still thank you. Oh by the way. Why are you out here?"

"Well, _I suppose it's alright to tell him,_ I ran away."

"Ran away why."

"Because... I ran away because I couldn't take it."

"Take what?"

"Take the pressure of piloting the Eva."

"Eva. _Where have I heard that before... of course._ I just joined NERV and I will be working on the Evas so I know what you mean by pressure."

"What you joined NERV! Why?"

"There was notheing else for me to do so I thought that it would be a good idea to join."

"So that means that your just another one of my father's pawns."

"Your father's pawns. You mean that you are Gendo Ikari's son."

"Yes. Does that mean that you came here to take me back."

"Take you back? No, I just came here to do some thinking and be by myself."

"But you joined NERV doesn't that mean that you have to do what he says."

"It's true that I joined NERV, but it doesn't mean that I have to take orders from you father. Unlike everyone else I'm not afraid of him to me he is just a child that has too much power and too many toys."

"So your not going to be turning me in?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"I don't, but I don't have any place to stay that I can get to."

"Well that is a problem. I have an idea why don't you stay with me for right now until you get back on your feet."

"That would be great sir."

"Oh, and don't call me sir either call me Oynx or Star."

"Okay Star, oh and my name is Shinji."

"Alright Shinji lets go home.

Watching from a distance was a man wereing a black suit and looked like he belonged to the secret servies.

Talking on a cell phone. "Sir it seems that Shinji has desided to live with Mr. Star."

"Thank you, that will be all. You may do as you wish now men."

"Yes sir."

After hanging up. "About time I hate doing this crap."

The man then got up and left thinking _I shure hope that they are going to be living together, or else my ass is on the line._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Star's apartment, right next to Misato's Apartment.

"Umm... Star."

"Yah, Shinji."

"Did you know that this is right next door to where I was staying before I ran away."

"No I didn't. Who were you staying with?"

"Misato Karsuragi."

"I've seen her around NERV. She's a captain right."

"Ya, and she's a drunkard and a slob."

"That may be, but it seems that she on;y shows that side to you... execpt the drunkard part. she seems to care about you in some way or else she wouldn't have let you stay with her. Tell you what I'll go over and see if she is upset at all about you beign gone and if she is I'll just tell her that you are okay. how does that sound."

"It's okay, but can you not tell her that I am living with you. "

"Alright. I'll go in the morning."

"Alright."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day Next Door.

We see a purple haired woman dressed in a black dress with a red jacket asleep with hundreds of high alcohol content beer cans. Then the door buzzer rings startaling the sleeping woman. When she relises that it is the door bell that is ringing and not an alarm of some kind. (like the fire alarm that goes off when ever she is cooking.) She runs staight to the door and opens it yelling, "Shinji!"

"Sorry, but I'm not Shinji my name is Oynx Star, and I came over to say thank you for helping me after I got hurt."

"Oh. Wow! You look good after you got cleaned up."

"Thank you for the complament, but may I please come in."

"Oh, yah, of course. Please by, all means, come in."

"I didn't come over just to say thank you I also came over to tell you that Shinji is okay."

"Really! Where is he? Can I see him? "

"But right now he doesn't want to be seen so he wants to stay with me for a while. I was the one who thought that you might be distressed by his leaving."

"You mean that he didn't even care what happened to me after this happened."

"He does care he jus didn't think that you would care."

"He didn't think that I would care after everthing that has happened so far." She said quitly breaking into sobs.

"Holding her close to him and trying to comfort her in any way htat he could think of."

"There there he didn't do it because of what you did, he said that it was because he had to take orders from his father."

"You mean to tell me that he ran away, because he didn't like his father."

"Yah, but it is not that he hates him, it's that he was hurt by him when he was younger. Do you want me tell ask him to come here?"

"No, just tell him that he still has a home here."

"Alright Misato, I can do that for you, just do me a favor."

"Yes."

"Try to cut back on your alcohol and clean this place up a bit."

"Alright I'll try my best."

"That's all I ever ask anyone to do, is to do their best."

"Oh. Thank you for telling me that he is okay. It really does help me cope with this thing."

"That's what I'm here for. If you need anything I'm just next door."

With that he got up and left, but before he left the room he turned back and said, "Good night Misato."

"Good night Star."

_Star what a nice name I wonder what his father and mother are like._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next door

"You did WHAT?"

"I told her that she can come over when ever she needs talk about anything."

"What should I do while she is here? It's not like I can just walk out of here while she is in the same room."

"You can always go hide in your room. It's not like you have anything on your door telling people that it is your room."

"I know, but it's not the same it's missing something."

"50 gallons of beer."

"That seems about right. to himself, "I still wish that Misato was here."

"You miss Misato don't you?"

"Ya, I just... I just want to be cared for and not get hurt every time I turn around."

"I can understand that. You must of had a very hard life when you were younger."

"Yes. And it was all caused by my father."

"Your father. Why what happened?"

"When I was younger after mother died my father he... he just left me. Left me with my teacher. He didn't care for me at all that that monster."

"What he left you out in the cold when you were young. He really is a monster. Why did you return after all of these years."

"I... I don't know why I returned. Maybe... maybe I just wanted to know for sure why he left me."

"So you wanted forcloseur on what your father did when you were younger."

"Yes, I guess that you can you say that."

"Tell you what. Why don't you go live with Misato again, but how about you also have me inerted as your other gurdian and you can come over any time you wish. How does that sound to you Shinji?"

"It sounds great Star. I just want to ask you one question."

"Okay, shoot."

"Can I have a key to your apartment?"

"Sure. Why not."

After that said he took out a set of keys from his front left pocket and took one of them off of the key ring to hand to the child, even though they look like they are the same age.

As he is handing over the keys, "Try not to lose these Shinji they are the only other set that I have."

"Alright sir."

"Try not to say sorry or yes so much. Try to act on your own and not as someone else wants you to. Got it Shinji."

"I got it Star."

After the little exchange of words Shinji left and wandered around the city until later hat night he wound up back at the apartment complex. and so hr went to the door of his old apartment. He hesitated before he knocked thinking whether or not he should go in and what Misato's reatcion would be. He finnally decideed on his own, for once, that he would go in.

As he enters, "Hel... hello Misato I'm home."

Running to him, "Shinji!"

"Ahhh. Misato your choking me."

"Sorry Shinji. I'm just... I'm just so hapy that you decided to come back."

"What is my father going to do about me running away?"

"I don't know, but I'm perty sure that what ever he does it won't be really to our liking. No matter what happens though I want you to know that no matter what I care for you."

"Oh, Misato I want just one more thing I want Oynx Star listed as one of my guardians."

"You want Star as your guardian?"

"No, you and Star."

"Both of us?"

"Yah, he said tht I can come over whenever I want to so I want him to be one of my guardians so that I don't need your permision to go over there."

"Alright, but does he know about this little escapade of yours?"

"Yes he does. It was his idea."

"It's okay with me, but I hope that you know what you are doing Shinji."

"I know what I'm doing. You know that Star is working for NERV."

"What he joined NERV?"

"Ya, I learned about it when I ran into him. He is an interesting person."

"Yes, I know what you mean Shinji. Well lets go to bed. Okay Shinji? We'll get the paper work done tomarrow."

"Okay Misato."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, next door completly black

_Kari, I wonder what you are doing right now. She is propably tring to find a way to get me back. God how I miss you. I just want to be with you my love. I feel so sorry for putting her in the situation that she is now in._

A bright light suddenly appears in front of his closed eyes. "What the fuck are you doing you god damned asshole! Turn off that godforsaken light if you value you soon to be ended life!"

"Is that any way to teat an old firend."

"I knew that I should of put a lock on my door. Wait a minute. Temp what the fuck are you doing here isn't this in another dimesion."

"I just thought that I would drop in on you, and have you forgotten the second part of my, Temporal as in Temporal distortions."

"Sooo that means you can get me out of here."

"Not exactly."

"What do you MEAN not exactly?"

"Well lets just say that since you came here under your own power I can't bring you back with me."

"What the FUCK do you mean under my OWN POWER? I was almost blown up, HELL, I was blown up."

"Well you weren't not brought here by my power."

"Are you sure? I got blown into that other fucking sheild of yours. That probable what made me get here you dumb ass."

"Well I still can't do anything about it though."

"Damnit. Well can you at least look up something for me?"

"Sure why not."

"Can you look up Evangelion, NERV, progect-E, and Eva?"

Wide eyed. "You mean that this dimension has Evas it? It can't be. God damnit you really are a luckly person Onyx."

"What do you mean? You KNOW what this place is."

"'Ya, I'm pertty sure. Just tell me something how many angels have been defeted right now."

"Ah, 2 I belive."

To himself "That means that the next angel will be thatgod damn prymid one." To Oynx, "Try to talk to Shinji about Rei Ayanami, got it Oynx."

"Ya, is that all that you are going to tell me?"

"Yep, but I'll check in later."

"Wait!"

"Yes, Oynx?"

"Tell Kari that I love her and that I will try to get back to her as soon as I can."

"Alright Oynx. Now I have to go. Bye."

"Bye."

With that a portal apeared behind temporal and he disappered into the portal.

"Damn I hate it when he does that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know that Shinji is out of characture, but remember he had 24 hours with Oynx berfore he went back to Misato. Please don't hurt me too much, even though I probalbly deserve it, for posting this peice of crap. Please R & R. Flames are excepted if reasons are attached.


End file.
